


Pheromone Addiction

by AkaharaRinko



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Sadism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaharaRinko/pseuds/AkaharaRinko
Summary: *敌方指挥官向导闪x落单突击队员哨兵枪*吉尔伽美什服装参考官方典狱长ver*先进科技捏造有，这里的rope不是平常的麻绳，是亮亮的电线，可伸缩可放电（你懂*SM描写有，角色崩坏





	Pheromone Addiction

“兹兹……”  
无线电的噪音使他烦躁。  
迪卢木多调着联络器，嗓子喊得都快哑了，还是没能联络上队员。  
身处刚停火、没有一丝生气的战场上，迪卢木多被尸体、血腥和过量的信息素扰乱得几近绝望。  
身上的补给和水都用完了，裂开的伤口也没有东西来包扎，一滴一滴随着他的动作淌着血，黏在沾满尘土的军装上。  
哪怕是死人的东西也好，我必须找到点什么让自己活下去，他想，不过这好像也没什么好处，我会继续被这些躁动的信息素刺激，直到发疯死去。  
自暴自弃也要有个度。  
他现在无比渴望一个向导，能安抚他的信息素，最好能带点补给。不过这完全是奢望。自从踏进塔里的一瞬，他就明白了向导是多么金贵的一个物种，到了部队里更发现三十多人的队伍就那么两三个向导，根本不够用。怪不得那些向导都一脸爱理不理，态度高高在上。  
他找了个墙角坐下，控制了下呼吸。肉体的疲惫让他再也不想起身，于是他派出自己的黑豹去四处逛逛。  
那小家伙好像没发现什么有用的，主人受伤，灵魂兽自然也精神不振。  
不过动物的嗅觉毕竟要比人类灵敏些，不多久它就向迪卢木多传来喜讯。  
太好了。迪卢木多不知道是不是快暴走了，总之一股强烈的求生欲促使他跌跌撞撞地站起来，依循着微弱的精神连接向水源走去。  
走了将近十分钟，终于发现了一个隐秘的出入口，似乎地下是有个要塞的。迪卢木多竟也不多想，就侧身入了暗道。  
他的黑豹有一阵没和他联系了，出了什么事？那孩子不是贪玩的类型。他疑惑着，小心地一步步前行。  
“呼———”是黑豹粗重的呼吸声。  
迪卢木多转过拐角，看见自家黑豹正趴在地上，只不过气息奄奄。  
更令人在意的是旁边的金毛狮子，毛色油亮，精神抖擞，看起来主人是个不好对付的人。  
那狮子用利爪把黑豹按压在地上，分明是挑衅的意思。  
迪卢木多冲上去，哨兵的体能发挥出来，肉到肉地和狮子搏斗。不过他身上已经没有武器了，不知道能否坚持到狮子的主人出现。  
撕打中，他闻到狮子身上的信息素味道，是向导素。沉闷如烈日暴晒过的沙漠，非常有压迫感。  
可这些对迪卢木多来说只是和其他向导素没什么两样的东西——他只需要信息素，无论是谁的，无论闻起来怎么样。  
他翻身压上狮子，正准备给它致命一击时，后颈处突然一麻。  
糟糕！他心里大呼不好。这大概是麻醉枪之类的东西，通常对血液循环比常人快的哨兵来说更快起效也更快失效。  
然而事情并不会这么简单。  
迪卢木多挨了一枪麻醉之后，射击者又补了一枪。似乎后一枪不是普通麻醉，迪卢木多霎时间觉得脑子一白，手脚也不听使唤。  
接着脚步声渐近，来者用脚把迪卢木多踢倒，给他铐上电子手铐。迪卢木多还想挣扎，被那人抵着后腰打了第三次麻醉。  
真疼，他用仅剩的一秒清醒来思考这个问题，到底是谁？

也不知道过了多久，迪卢木多从昏迷中醒来。  
首先是耳朵听到滴滴的电器运转声音；然后是触感，他被捆住了；慢慢睁开眼睛，发现自己应该是处于一个实验室，浑身赤裸像待宰的实验动物，贴满了各种传感器。  
他尝试动了动，可是电子绳索把他紧紧捆在实验仪上，越挣扎绳索就收得越紧。  
他观察着四周，一、二、三……四个摄像头，实验区域有特种玻璃幕墙与控制室隔开，通风口也设计成细长形状，根本就是一个无法越狱的牢笼。  
“冷静点，迪卢木多。”他低声对自己讲。  
“你好，实验品117号，或者叫你迪卢木多·奥迪那？”一个男声通过扬声器说，“总之你醒了，实验可以推进了。”  
“你是谁？”迪卢木多大声问道。  
“我？”控制台后现出一个金发男子，“你不应该不知道我的名字，吉尔伽美什。”  
迪卢木多怔了一下，他想起这人是敌军内部的一号神秘人物，据说是管辖特种部队的军官，无比冷血。  
“久仰。”他扯出一个肉痛的微笑，“您可能不知道现在已经停火了？您如果不放我走，可是算虐待俘虏的。”  
“哈哈哈……”吉尔伽美什笑了，他凑近了玻璃，仿佛在嘲笑迪卢木多的愚蠢无知，“自投罗网的家伙，把入侵自己地盘的强盗抓起来有错么？”  
“可恶！”迪卢木多奋力想把手上的电子手铐挣脱，但那手铐却会放电，电得他手腕一麻。  
“别做无用的挣扎了，先好好享受一下大餐吧。”吉尔伽美什的声音在控制台后说。  
接着迪卢木多的嘴被强行打开，几乎直接插到喉咙的导管开始灌水，呛得他眼泪都流了出来。  
接着冒着香气、热腾腾的、迪卢木多的胃期待已久的食物被端上来，吉尔伽美什特许松开他的左手。迪卢木多三下五除二解决了食物，饱腹之余又感到心理上的恶心。  
“很好，你不用休息了，直接开始实验吧。”  
“等等！你到底要对我做什么？难道……难道刚才的……”  
“放心，我还想在只有你一个实验品的情况下完成实验。”  
“回答我！你到底想做什么？！”  
“信息素干扰实验，看看哨兵在接受过多信息素的情况下的生理变化。”那边的声音带点玩味，不过的确是严谨的口吻。  
“你疯了吗？”  
“哼。”扬声器里传来不屑的鼻音。  
哨兵素的浓度一直在飙高，迪卢木多能闻得出这不是人工合成的信息素，而是从真人身上收集到的东西。气味种类繁多而且混乱无章，其中不乏一些迪卢木多闻到想吐的气味。他感觉整个人的感官敏感起来，每个毛孔都在接受哨兵素不友好的信号。和战场上太像了，和那些痛苦的记忆太像了，他嘶吼着，宣泄着恐惧与愤怒。  
“尝试调整你自己，看看你的底线在哪里。”幕墙那边冰冷的声音说。  
“你这疯子！你疯了吗？！”迪卢木多咒骂着，但这并不能减轻他的负担。  
他感觉理智的弦快要断裂，兽性的自己快要挣破躯体，混乱的感觉慌不择路，在神经系统里乱窜。  
“哈啊……”无论如何喘气，也会觉得窒息。  
“差不多了，再这样下去恐怕我会失去最后一个实验品。”吉尔伽美什按下停止键，实验区的通风系统把信息素抽走，迪卢木多的各项体征才慢慢恢复正常。  
迪卢木多眼神黯淡，刚才的压力太过于大，他还未完全清醒。  
吉尔伽美什给了他10秒休息时间，重新往实验区域释放信息素——这次是向导素。  
哨兵认为大部分的向导都是好闻的，两种信息素的结合能安抚情绪。迪卢木多闻着各种花草的向导素味道醒来，感觉身体舒畅了很多。他应该庆幸对方还有点良心，会给他补充点向导素吗？  
不过向导素品种也挺杂乱的，而且浓度也逐渐升高。迪卢木多表示可以停止供应时，对方没有任何反应，任由信息素越来越多。  
高浓度向导素麻痹了迪卢木多的大脑，它们仿佛化作一只只无形的手，爱抚着迪卢木多的肌肤，将敏感的每一个毛孔都安抚。  
他沉溺在这种结合的满足感中，即使是在敌方的掌控下。  
吉尔伽美什隔着玻璃幕墙观看着他的实验品的表情，像餍足的野兽。  
如果现在给予更加直接的信息素刺激……  
他的行动先于言语与思考，刷卡，指纹识别，虹膜识别，他迫不及待地抓起实验品117号，凑近他后颈的腺体。  
一阵浓郁的玫瑰香味袭来，十分不像哨兵的味道。  
那哨兵显然抗拒他的到来，流淌着欲望的脸庞上多了几分嫌弃，反而更让人兴奋。  
吉尔伽美什的唇舌撩动着对方，迪卢木多并不领情，凶恶地反击，犹如猛犬。  
吉尔伽美什给他上了一个环状的口枷，食指和中指插进他的口腔搅弄，来不及吞咽的津液顺着口枷的皮带流下来。  
“这么下等的信息素也会使你控制不住自己么？”吉尔伽美什自言自语道，像盘旋在沙漠上空的鹰一样俯视着他的实验品。  
灼人的热度，压抑的高气压，那个人散发出来的信息素随着剧烈的呼吸深入五脏六腑，像沙漠上被烘烤得滚烫的沙子灌进身体一样。  
迪卢木多的脑子被折磨得够呛，沉沉地像块没用的废铁，信息素腺体疯狂地散布着想要向导的信号。  
迪卢木多有时候挺讨厌他的第三性征的。  
比如现在。  
在一个向导撩拨他的时候他无法反驳，异常的激素水平驱使他不经大脑便完成反射，颤抖是不需要大脑皮层进行控制的。  
吉尔伽美什也欣然接受了对方的信息素，只要是他不讨厌的，他一般不会拒绝。  
他扯下贴在迪卢木多脖子上的贴片，像吸血鬼一样轻啮脖子上凸起的血管。它们柔软而富有弹性，砰砰地跳动。  
他觉得自己也疯起来了，眼前的哨兵是原因之一。  
他在干什么？迪卢木多困难地思考。  
身上各种传感器被逐一拆除，给这个赤裸之人除下最后的衣裳。他们肢体交错的模样像情迷意乱的情人，忘却了敌对的身份。  
完美契合的信息素催化错觉的产生。  
他渴望眼前这个向导，渴望他的肉体他的精神，渴望万劫不复的标记。  
低沉粗重的喘息互相吹拂，下意识的挣扎与微弱电击的麻木交替，密闭空间里未来得及排走的信息素填满了所有空隙。  
吉尔伽美什解开迪卢木多左脚的脚镣，将脚踝和大腿捆起来，身下的风景更旖旎。  
“别动，”他命令道，“这里还通着电。”  
他的实验品泪汪汪地看着他，无法咽下的唾液染得皮带亮晶晶。吉尔伽美什将手指伸进迪卢木多的嘴里，逗弄他的舌头和齿列，另一只手则移到胸前揉捏。这样的小动作或许让气氛轻松了一点。  
吉尔伽美什忘了他的实验，好像他嘲笑过的那些混饭吃的艺术家，画完静物随手解决掉水果。现在也是，实验材料处理中。  
他拿掉那个皮质的口枷，吻上那张因为肌肉酸麻而僵在那里的嘴，津液中带有的少量信息素让这个吻甜度飙升。  
离开那个被吮吸得发红的嘴唇，他解开了军服的皮带，他有所期待，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“舔吧。”他命令。  
对方乖巧地张开嘴，含住的一瞬又露出嫌恶的表情。他抓住黑色鬈发，一点点让对方吞下自己。  
“别用牙齿咬，舔。”他难耐地指导，刚才接过吻的地方湿热柔软，真是令人舒畅极了。  
迪卢木多从未和男性做过这种事，自然不知道应该怎么做，只能简单地吞吐。  
自上而下的插入，很容易就顶到了喉咙，一阵作呕的感觉涌上来。满嘴都是男性的味道，舌头麻了，咬肌酸痛。  
他难受地想要把口中的性器推出去，不料正中了对方下怀，反而被按压着头不能退缩。咸腥的液体灌进嘴里，一时不知道如何是好的迪卢木多只好在施虐者退出后僵着嘴，舌苔上沾满了白浊。  
这样伸着舌头一脸痴态的表情还真是美味。吉尔伽美什一边这样想一边将自己的体液刮下来涂到迪卢木多双腿之间。  
迪卢木多还想挣扎，在吉尔伽美什眼中不过是欲求不满的磨蹭，于是他探入两根手指，就着体液的润滑塞进了一个指节。  
“呃……啊……”迪卢木多发出了痛吟，身后被侵犯的地方紧紧咬着罪魁祸首。他想，一般情况被进入的都是向导，难道哨兵也……  
很快他这个常识被打破了。  
吉尔伽美什的手指在后穴中浅浅抽插揉按，奇异的感觉升上大脑皮层，腰肢还因为之前挨的麻醉而使不上力，这种微妙的感觉让他忍不住曲了曲脚趾头。  
吉尔伽美什自然是没有放过这样的小细节，他开拓着甬道的深处，前后左右探索着那个柔软的地方。  
后穴不自觉地抽动，分泌出大量的液体润滑着手指的运动。  
“嗯……”迪卢木多呻吟着，发出绵长酥软的鼻音。  
吉尔伽美什按耐不住，也不打算按耐这份冲动，猛地一下进入他的体内。  
两个人同时发出长叹，互相碎吻着对方，身下的动作缓慢地进行，痛感扩散至盆骨，但一切都被脑海中纯白的甜腻掩盖。  
吉尔伽美什没有忘了解开通电的手铐，将迪卢木多抱在怀里亲热。右手托着对方大腿内侧，让自己能进入得更深。  
“啊……哈……”呻吟声回荡在狭窄的实验区域里，甘美的交合快感令人眩目。  
迪卢木多伸手去抚慰自己的前端，却被抓住了手，吉尔伽美什身子压向他，更为快速地抽插。迪卢木多的阴茎抵在两人之间摩擦，虽然没有直接用手来的舒爽，也是十分销魂。  
“你没有向导吧……？”吉尔伽美什在激烈运动里抽空问了一句。  
“……哈？”迪卢木多神志不完全清醒，一时半会儿没能回答。  
“嘁，”他啧了一声，“想你也没有这么好的福利。”  
迪卢木多还没有反应过来他说了什么，就被整个人翻了过来，保持着插入的姿势特别刺激。“等、等下！这样的话……太、太……深了……”  
“啊？”对方显然不想听他的话，凑到后颈的腺体那儿嗅个不停，“虽说是个杂种，气味倒挺好闻的。”  
说着他开始用牙齿咬那个地方，不像是调情意味，反而是真真确确要咬破皮肤的力度。他完全不顾身下人的挣扎哀求，咬破那处的皮肤，舔舐流出来的血液，喷薄而出的信息素扑了满怀。  
好想进入得更深，好想和他融为一体，好想标记他。疯狂的想法在脑海中驰骋。  
也许，信息素中毒。


End file.
